crossanimesbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Accelerator
Summary The Accelerator is the name used to refer to the 1st-ranked Level 5, the strongest esper currently residing in Academy City. First appearing chronologically in To Aru Majutsu no Index as an antagonist, he later becomes the second protagonist of the series and primary male protagonist of the Science Side after being defeated by Kamijou Touma. His journey to a more "heroic" role in the story progresses after meeting and saving Last Order, and is forced into an ironic twist of fate where his life now depends on the Sisters, clones he previously killed by the thousands. He is also a major antagonistic character in To Aru Kagaku no Railgun and is the protagonist of To Aru Kagaku no Accelerator. In his role as a protagonist, he is forced to deal with the cruel Dark Side of Academy City, the secret conspiracies surrounding it, the guilt he carries from the Level 6 Shift experiment and his inner conflict about his status as a villain/hero. As the most powerful esper of Academy City, his existence and powers are tied to the plans of Aleister Crowley, the founder of Academy City, alongside Kamijou Touma. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A,' 3-B' by borrowing the Earth's energy | 3-C,' Low 2-C' by borrowing the Earth's energy |''' 3-A',' 2-C''' by borrowing the Earth's energy | At least 2-A, High 1-C by borrowing the Earth's energy Name: 'Accelerator, ''The One Who Wields the Power of God, The Main Plan, The Strongest Esper, #1 '''Origin: '''To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15-16 '''Classification: '''Human, Student, Level 5 Esper, Awakened Esper/Angel '''Powers and Abilities: '''Surnatural Power User, Hand-To-Hand Fight '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Should be at least twice as strong as he's Post-Headshot, his plasma ball is stated to be capable of destroying an undeground nuclear shelter), Multi-Galaxy Level (By borrowing the Earth's rotational energy) | Galaxy Level+ (Casually broke into a nuclear shelter by throwing a car, managed to contain an explosion that would have leveled all of Academy City and launched it out of the planet with an inferior choker), Univers Level+ (By borrowing the Earth's rotational energy) | High Universe Level+ with Blacks wings (Index stated that even a Saint might not be capable of handling so much power, should be stronger than Mjölnir), Low Multiverse Level (By borrowing the Earth's rotational energy | At least High Multiverse Level+ with Whites wings (Much stronger than his regular wings), High Complex Multiverse Level+ (By borrowing the Earth's rotational energy) Speed: Massively FTL with FTL+ reactions/close combat speed (Kept up with Gabriel and FUZE=Kazakiri during WWIII, fought and chased Salome, should be superior to Sogiita Gunha) Striking Strength: High Multivers Class+, however it can be augmented by Vector Control Stamina: '''Extremely High, can continue to fight after severe injuries, managed to use his powers while unconscious after getting shot in the head to save his life and Yoshikawa's, and also managed to continue attacking Aiwass after being nearly sliced in two by its wings. '''Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius. His intellect exceeds a hundred supercomputers. Accelerator's esper ability has been shown to require complex calculations to function, with him being skilled enough in this field to come up with a new application on the fly during his battle against Touma. He also appears to have a very good memory, as he memorized the codes for Last Order's default mind state and was able to remotely return her to that condition, thus erasing the virus planted into her by Amai Ao. Later, he also starts to display well-thought out strategies in battle, like when he was able to take out the Hound Dogs using guns, which he utilized for the first time against them, along with exploiting his immediate environment and psychological tactics to his advantage, without using his esper ability. Even with less than half of his calculation ability, it is great enough to allow Accelerator to calculate and analyze all the 25,000 different kinds of energy of Kakine Teitoku's Dark Matter was emitting at once and updating his ability in order to reflect them, while fighting on par with Kakine and protecting the bystanders. '''Weaknesses: Overconfident and sadistic | None Notable Power Up: Base (Pre-Headshot) | Base (Post-Headshot) | Black Wings | White Wings + Halo Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Category:Characters Category:Male